Christmas Through The Years
by Unperfectpitch
Summary: BRITTANA ONE SHOT : CHRISTMAS AU. Santana hates everything about Christmas. But with the help of Brittany, she learns to love it. Here's eight years of Santana & Brittany's Christmas'.


_**25th December 2012**_

Santana hates Christmas music. Well, she actually just hates Christmas in general. She never found any interest in the popular holiday - her parents both usually worked on Christmas and so she was nearly always left by herself. The only reason she's even at this Christmas party in the middle of all these couples making out, listening to this God awful music, was because of her best friend.

Brittany met Santana on the first day of college (NYU to be specific) when they had their first class together. They had only known each other for three months, and already they had become best friends. Brittany had even developed a large crush on the latina. Like a really big crush. And Santana reciprocated the exact same feelings.

They would have little flirty conversations, but that was the extent of their romantic relationship. Santana had never been in a committed relationship with a girl (or a guy for that matter), even though she had been out of the closet for over year. Just random hook-ups. Whereas Brittany had most definitely been in a committed relationship with a girl, and even some guys.

The blonde had been looking forward to this party since it was announced the previous month, but she was not enjoying herself. She had lost Santana about an hour ago and was dancing with some guy. Grant was his name. Or Gary. Or Gavin. She couldn't remember.

"You want another drink?" The guy asked, completely towering over Brittany. Brittany hadn't taken a sip of her drink, or any of the drinks that anyone had gotten her. This guy must have gotten her about three drinks without noticing that she had been pouring them into the plants.

"Sure," she gave him her red solo cup and as soon as he left she also left the living room that had been made into a dance floor.

Santana was standing in the hallway texting her friend from High School, Quinn, in one hand and holding a cup of soda in the other hand. She had left the living room so she didn't have Christmas music pounding in her ears.

She was about to put her phone away and re-enter the room filled with sweaty, horny teenagers when she met Brittany in the hallway. The blonde took her best friends hand and dragged her out to the garden without saying a word.

The garden was completely empty. Santana didn't even question Brittany. The blonde closed the door quickly and sighed. She turned around and locked eyes with Santana, immediately smiling. "Hey," she breathed out.

"Hey," Santana stood with her arms crossed. She was absolutely frozen to the bone but she didn't care because she was with Brittany. "Where have you been all night?"

The blonde leaned back against the back door, just staring at Santana with a big smile. "Just dancing. Some guy kept getting me drinks but he was kind of dumb because he didn't notice me pouring all of them into the plants."

Santana shook her head and laughed at Brittany. "What was this dipsh*t's name?"

"I have no clue, Gavin maybe," Brittany took a step forward. "I kind of feel bad for leaving him in there."

"He's probably drunk off his ass, dancing with some other girl," Santana shrugged, also taking a step forward. "Who cares? He's not good enough for my girl Britt-Britt."

Brittany raised her eyebrow's at Santana. "Your girl? Am I your girl now?"

Santana could feel her cheeks heating up through the cold weather. "Well, if you wanted to be my girl, you could be."

Brittany swallowed nervously. She looked Santana up and down. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Santana felt her stomach flutter at hearing Brittany compliment her appearance. She then looked up at the roof of the terrace area and saw a mistletoe. Santana followed her eyes and smiled. "It looks like we're standing under a mistletoe."

Santana took a deep breath. "Looks like it. It is Christmas after all."

"You know, mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it?" Brittany traced her finger up and down Santana's bare arm. They both felt flutters in their stomach's at the physical contact. She then brought her finger up to Santana's chin and tilted it upwards.

"A kiss can be deadlier if you mean it," her eyes flickered down to Brittany's lips as she quoted Batman completely unconsciously. She made the next moved and took Brittany's waist. She pulled her closer.

And with one swift movement, Brittany was kissing Santana softly. She imagined kissing Santana, but she never imagined that it would feel this good. Santana's lips were so plump and soft. They perfectly moulded together.

Santana was holding Brittany's waist as the blonde moved her hands up to cup Santana's face and run her fingers through her hair.

Santana moved her lips ever so softly against Brittany's. She had never had a kiss like this. Every other kiss that she had had been sloppy and gross. This was passionate and there were so many feelings. Brittany let out a throaty moan as Santana slipped her tongue right into Brittany's mouth. Brittany felt her stomach jump at the touch of Santana's tongue.

Brittany only parted when she needed to breath - breathing heavily - but even then she still kept her lips near Santana's. "You're beautiful too, you know that?" Brittany smiled at Santana's return of a compliment. She stepped back a little and took Santana's hands. Then she took her onto the grass and took out her phone. "What're you doing?"

The blonde played a song and turned up the volume before slipping her phone back into her pocket. Santana heard the Elton John song, _'Something About The Way You Look Tonight'_ playing and her heart melted. "It's not a Christmas song, but it's my favourite song," Brittany shrugged. She took Santana's hand and placed it on her shoulder as she took Santana's waist. With her other hand, she took Santana's free hand and started to dance.

They danced slowly and with every step got closer until they kissed again. And again. And again. "But it's something about the way you look tonight, takes my breath away," Santana whispered against Brittany's pink lips. "You know, Christmas isn't so bad."

"Merry Christmas Santana Lopez," and they danced way into the night, and continued to share sweet lady kisses.

* * *

 _ **25th December 2013**_

"Hola!" Brittany walked into Santana's dorm room. It was Christmas morning. Brittany was suppose to go home to Minnesota but there was heavy snowfall so she would have to spend Christmas with her family later on. Santana, however, was never planning on going home to Ohio because, once again, her parents were working. "Baby, where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom," she heard Santana say back to her loudly. She put the two bags of presents down on Santana's bed. She then picked up one of her pillows and hugged it. It smelt just like Santana. "Merry Christmas," Santana opened the door of the bathroom. She was dressed in the fluffiest and thickest pair of pyjamas she could find and smiled when she saw Brittany hugging her pillow.

"Merry Christmas," Brittany tossed away the pillow and gestured that Santana come near her. Santana walked towards Brittany and straddled her legs. The blonde held her girlfriend by the ass and smiled into a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she kissed Brittany again. "We need to open presents," she held Brittany's face and smiled. "C'mon," she went to jump off Brittany's lap, but the blonde stopped her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just wanna look at you for a little longer," Brittany said sweetly, and completely honestly. She brushed her nose against Santana's. Santana blushed furiously.

"That's enough looking," Santana poked her girlfriend's nose and got off her girlfriend's lap. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"It's in that bag," Brittany pointed to the brown paper bag that had a few presents peeking out. She moved further up the bed and crossed her legs. Santana faced her, also crossing her legs. "It's only a few small things."

Both had gotten each other a few small presents - cute mugs, pyjamas, socks - just cute presents. But, they had both also gotten each other bigger presents. "Okay, I know we said no big presents-" Brittany began.

"I got you kind of a big present."

The blonde sighed and laughed softly. "Okay, well, I got you," she pulled an envelope out of her hoodie pocket. Santana took the envelope and, like a child, shook it against her ear pretending to figure out what it was. "Open it you dork."

Carefully, Santana opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside it. She gasped as soon as she saw two return tickets to Ohio for after the New Year. "You said that you were gonna go to Lima after Christmas, but I know you. Unless you book the tickets on the day you say you will, you're never gonna do it."

"Britt this is too much."

"Nope it isn't. You and me are going to Lima and I am gonna meet my girlfriend's parents."

"Britt, you don't want to meet my parents," Santana shook her head, remembering how embarrassing her parents could be.

Brittany raised her eyebrow at the latina. "You've been my girlfriend for a year, of course I want to meet your parents. You've met mine like three times."

Santana looked at her girlfriend in absolute awe. She thought to herself about how she had found someone so absolutely perfect. How she had become so lucky to have met this woman and had an immediate connection. How had she had found a girl who had fallen in love with her. "Thank you," she said genuinely and hugged her tightly. In truth, she wasn't gonna book a flight to Lima. She'd most likely of just skyped her parents later on. She missed her parents, and was pretty glad that she was able to see them eventually. "Now, I hav-"

"Nope, I have one more present."

"No, Brittany. This is way too much. I don't need anything else."

"Well, I'm giving this to you anyway," Brittany dug deep through the ripped wrapping paper to find the small present. She gave it to Santana. It wasn't wrapped. "I didn't want to to wrap this one, so technically it's not a Christmas present."

It was a small velvet box, that looked oddly similar to what an engagement box looked like. "It's not an engagement ring, if you were wondering."

"No, I didn't think it was," Santana smiled. She opened it and inside was a silver ring with a little diamond stone on it. "Oh my God, Brittany," she covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's my birthstone," Brittany said. "So whenever we're apart, you'll have a part of me near you," she explained. "I know its cheesy and cliche, but I think it'll look good on you."

"I love it," Santana said really softly, still in shock. "Can you put it on me?" Brittany took the ring and slipped it onto Santana's index finger on her left hand.

"It looks even more beautiful on you," the blonde kissed the tanned hand - her knuckles - and then intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand. "Merry Christmas baby."

"I use to hate Christmas - for the first eighteen years of my life I hated Christmas." Santana took a deep breath in and just stared at her girlfriend. "Then I met you, and you've made these last two Christmas' absolutely amazing. Merry Christmas my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend," she sighed before leaning up and kissing Brittany. "And baby."

"What?" Brittany pulled away.

"Next year, all I want for Christmas is you," Santana sang.

"Okay, maybe you like Christmas a little too much," Brittany teased, before pouncing on Santana. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"I'm Santana Claus."

* * *

 _ **25th December 2014**_

"Brittany, where are we going?" Santana asked. Brittany was leading her somewhere in New York. They were both walking through the crunching snow on Christmas Day.

After a few days of arguing at the beginning of December about where they would go for Christmas - Brittany wanted to go back home to Minnesota, but Santana wanted to go back to Ohio - they decided on a plan. They went to Minnesota for a week before Christmas, spend Christmas Day and the next day in New York, and then go to Ohio for a week until the second of January. So once again they were spending Christmas Day together as a couple again.

"You don't need to know, it's a surprise. Your Christmas present," the blonde whispered. She had on hand on Santana's eyes, making sure she didn't peek, and her other hand was around Santana's waist guiding her around. She walked for a little longer until they arrived at the ice rink. "You told me once that you'd never gone ice skating."

"Oh my God!"

"Ta da," Brittany took her hands off Santana's eyes.

"Wait, I can't ice skate with you. You like did professional competitions and stuff. Your from Minnesota, you practically learned to walk on ice," Santana exclaimed.

"Relax baby, I'll help you learn. It's pretty easy," Brittany took her girlfriend's hands, calming her down immediately. "C'mon, lets get some boots. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. You're probably a natural."

* * *

"Just relax baby, bend your knees slightly, lean forward and don't stiffen your body, it makes skating harder," Brittany held Santana from behind as she helped her girlfriend skate. She stayed behind Santana just in case she slipped and fell over, she didn't want Santana to hurt herself.

"Britt, I can do it myself."

"Oh, you are a stubborn one, aren't you Santana Lopez?" Brittany let go of her girlfriend and watched other skaters quickly wiz past her.

"See I'm doing it by myself," Santana cheered, punching both of her hands in the air. She tried to turn around and look at Brittany.

"Santana, lean forward baby," Brittany skated just a little bit closer to the latina.

Santana couldn't hear her girlfriend over the children cheering. "What?" She slipped backwards onto her back and groaned. The blonde laughed and shook her head at Santana being so stubborn and independent. "Stop laughing and help me up," she stuck out her hand to Brittany.

Brittany leaned down to Santana's hand and before she knew it, she was on all fours on top of Santana. "You're funny Lopez."

"And you're not a good teacher Pierce."

"Learn to listen," Brittany managed to push herself up and get balanced, just towering over Santana. She leaned down slightly and grabbed Santana's hand to pull her up. Santana stood up, very wobbly, in front of her girlfriend. "You ready to learn baby?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Good, you skate and I'll follow behind you very closely," Brittany said, helping Santana turn back around. She stood behind Santana, who was skating very slowly. "Good, nice and slow sweetie."

After a few minutes, more like an hour, and a few falls later Santana was starting to get the hang of things and Brittany slowly moved away from her.

She watched Santana skate freely and happily, while slowly following her just in case she fell over. "Good job baby."

Once Brittany felt like Santana was pretty confident by herself, she started to pick up her pace and raced around the ice rink. She didn't notice Santana skate over to the barriers just so she could watch her majestic girlfriend. She watched her twirl and dance beautifully on the ice.

They had been together for a total of two years. Santana had been thinking about taking the next step in their relationship. She hadn't told Brittany, but she had been saving money. Money for an apartment in New York. She wanted to ask Brittany sooner rather than later. And tonight might just be the night. This year hadn't been a big year for presents, so she was gonna give Brittany one of the biggest presents ever.

Santana was brought out of her thoughts when Brittany skated right into her arms. "Why aren't you skating?"

"Well, I just stopped to watch and think about my beautiful girlfriend."

"You are a dork, have I ever told you that?"

"Yep, but I am your dork," Santana played with Brittany's blonde hair that was splayed on her chest. Brittany brushed her nose against Santana's cold nose. "You look like Rudolph with your little, cold, red nose," Santana bit her lip. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Everyone was too busy either skating or cuddling with there loved ones near the barriers. Brittany tilted her head towards Santana's and captured her lips. She slipped her hands down to Santana's waist under her t-shirt so she could feel her warm skin.

Santana flinched at the touch of Brittany's cold hands, but she was too entranced by Brittany's lips and movement against her body. She managed to bring her arms up to Brittany's neck and play with her hair as they made out under the snowfall. Santana dragged her finger down Brittany's jaw and moved her lips against the pink one's.

Santana pulled away with a deep breath inwards. "You wanna get off the ice, I need to talk to you about something," she said, her lips still brushing against Brittany's.

* * *

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Brittany asked her girlfriend, gripping her hot chocolate tightly with one hand as they walked back to campus. She held Santana's hand tightly, swinging their arms back and forth.

"Um, our future," Santana spotted a park bench and made a bee line for it. Her and Brittany sat down, angling their bodies towards each other.

"Sh*t, this can't be good. Look, next Christmas we'll just stay with your parents. It's okay baby, I don't mind, honestly," Brittany looked panicked. Scared even. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Honey, baby, calm down," Santana smiled. She took Brittany's hands and stilled them. "You think I'm breaking up with you?" Brittany looked shy all of a sudden. "I'm never gonna break up with you. I love you, and I wanna be with you forever, okay?" The blonde nodded along. "I wanted to ask you something actually."

Santana took something out of her pocket. She placed it in Brittany's hand. It was a small cardboard key. "I want us to live together," Santana said. "It's not a real key obviously, but we can look for a real apartment. And-and-and," Santana stuttered. She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Will you move in with me?"

Brittany stared at her in shock. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll move in with you," she leaned forward and kissed Santana passionately.

"Really?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Really."

"Best Christmas ever."

* * *

 _ **25th December 2015**_

Santana and Brittany were sitting on the sofa in Brittany's home in Minnesota. It was two in the morning and Brittany had fallen asleep on Santana's lap. Brittany's older sister - Jordan - had gone into labour the previous day and had a little baby girl. They were both planning on going to the hospital in the morning to visit Jordan and the baby.

Santana was up thinking about what Brittany would look like holding a baby. She had already fallen asleep and had a dream about what they would be like as parents. She wanted to have kids with Brittany - she couldn't imagine having kids with anyone else - there was no doubt in her mind about that. But part of her was scared to bring up the subject to Brittany. They were only 21 - still really young - and in college.

Since Santana was young, she wanted children. She had a large family of cousins, and three siblings - Mateo, Luis and Caleb - and they all lived relatively close to each other. They were very close and any chance they got, they would all be together having a meal or celebrating for no reason. So she always imagined herself having three, even four, children. But she had no clue as to how Brittany would feel about having children.

The blonde started to stir in Santana's lap and Santana watched as her eyes scrunched together and then slowly open. "Hey beautiful," Santana said as Brittany turned around in her lap. "Merry Christmas. You're an aunt baby," Brittany smiled brightly. "You wanna go up to your bedroom."

"Yeah," Brittany rolled off her girlfriend's lap and steadied herself on her feet. Santana followed her to Brittany's old bedroom and they both immediately collapsed onto the bed, Brittany cuddling into Santana's side. "N'night San."

"N'night Britt," Santana fell asleep with the thoughts of having children with Brittany in her mind.

* * *

 _ **9AM**_

Brittany and Santana sat down in the waiting room of the hospital. The blonde let her head droop onto Santana's shoulder and then Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder. Shortly after they arrived Brittany's parents walked into the waiting room.

"Hey guys," Susan Pierce - Brittany's Mom - greeted them. Brittany immediately stood up and hugged her Mom. "Merry Christmas," then Brittany walked over to her Dad whilst Santana stood up to say 'Hi'.

"Merry Christmas kiddo," Jack Pierce - Brittany's Dad - squeezed her daughter tightly.

"How's Jordan?" Santana asked out of the blue. She watched as Brittany parted from her Dad - now just leaning into his side - and smiled at her girlfriend.

"She's good, tired, but good. I think she'll be up for visitors soon," Susan replied. She looked at Santana and hugged her "Family visitors," she cupped Santana's face and smiled. "You're family Santana. You're an aunt," Santana's eyes widened.

"Mom, you're scaring San."

Susan shushed her daughter. Santana could see Brittany trying to apologise on her mother's behalf, but Santana just shook it off. "Nonsense Brittany, she's been family since you met her," Susan turned back to Santana and hugged her again out of excitement. "You won't have to wait long now, chicken," she kissed Santana on the cheek and then took Jack's hand to sit next to him. Brittany parted away from her Dad completely and sat next to Santana.

"Sorry about my Mom," Brittany whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

The brunette placed her hand on Brittany's thigh. "Don't worry about it," she said, getting caught up in her own thoughts about baby's and children and Brittany.

* * *

 _ **1 hour later**_

Santana watched and followed as Brittany pushed open the hospital room door. Over her shoulder she could see Jordan holding a tiny little baby girl. She immediately melted inside and became eager to see the baby more clearly.

"Hey J, Merry Christmas!" Brittany leaned down and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Where's my niece?" She jumped up and down on the spot excitedly. Santana watched as Jordan's boyfriend, Harry, picked the baby up and held her in front of Brittany. "What's her name?"

"Eve, because she was born on Christmas eve."

Santana couldn't see her girlfriend's face, but she could tell that Brittany was smiling brightly. She leaned on the door frame and watched Brittany's family get really excited over little baby Eve.

Minutes past as Santana got caught up in her own thoughts. She wasn't prepared for what came next. Brittany turned around with the baby in her arms. Santana's stomach jumped. She couldn't help but imagine Brittany holding their baby.

"Do you wanna hold her, baby?" Brittany asked sweetly.

Santana choked up - not knowing what to say - before nodded slowly. She didn't know whether it was the emotions of Christmas or the fact that she only got - like - three hours of sleep the previous night, but she found herself letting out tears as she held Eve. "As long as you don't start crying, we're gonna get on perfectly fine," she laughed softly through tears. Eve moved around a little bit as Santana bounced her up and down and it looked like she was cuddling into Santana's chest. "You're kind of cute little Pierce."

* * *

 _ **9PM**_

"You're really cute with babies," Brittany sat in front of Santana on her old bed. Santana put down her phone and rolled her eyes. "You do. Can I be honest?"

"Please, do," Santana responded. Brittany crawled over next to Santana.

"You would be an amazing Mom," the blonde kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"So would you Britt-Britt."

Brittany just stared at Santana for a while. "Whatcha looking at?" The brunette looked up at her girlfriend.

"You," the blonde reached her hand forward and grabbed Santana's hand. She used her other hand to tilt Santana's head to face her. "Do-do you want kids someday?" She asked nervously.

"I was up all night thinking about having kids one day."

"Who were you having kids with?"

"You," Santana smiled. "Britt, I wanna marry you and have children with you. You're the only person I wanna be with."

"Okay, how about after college is done, we start trying for a baby," Brittany held her pinky finger out. After a few seconds, Santana wrapped her pinky finger around Brittany's "I love you," she kissed Santana softly.

* * *

 _ **25th December 2016**_

Santana was gonna do it. She was either gonna ruin Christmas forever by being rejected, or make this the best day of her life.

Christmas was important to Santana and Brittany. They always seemed to have huge milestones on Christmas and it was a sentimental date to them. So that's why she was gonna do it today. Unlike the previous year, they were back in New York because their parents were on a joint holiday. Without them. Santana didn't see the logic. But, she and Brittany were in New York, where they fell in love. So in a way it was a blessing.

But the thing was. She hadn't bought a ring. Or planned their day. All she had done was think about it all night. She had to lie to Brittany and say that she was called into work for an emergency - she hated lying to Brittany. She pulled out her phone as she walked down the street.

 _ **Quinn, I need help!**_

 _Merry Christmas to you too_ the blonde replied. Quinn was Santana's best friend - apart from Brittany - and she had moved to New York with her other friend Kurt.

 _ **Yeah, yeah Merry Christmas. Anyway, I need help. Like now.**_

 _What's up?_

 ** _I need to buy a present for Brittany._**

 _Seriously, are you that unorganised. No shop is gonna be open today Santana._

 ** _But there is, there has to be._**

 _Have you seriously not gotten a present for Brittany._

 ** _I have. I-I just..._** Santana took a deep breath. _**I'm gonna propose to Britt.**_ There was complete silence before Santana heard a squeal in the distance. **_Kurt? Is that you?_**

 _Yes, Kurt's here. And we will both meet you in Central Park in ten minutes._

 ** _Thank you._**

 _And San?_

 ** _Yeah?_**

 _I'm proud of you. And she's gonna say yes._

* * *

"None of these are perfect. None of these are Brittany," the three of them managed to find one ring shop in the depths of New York that was open. Santana had explored the majority of the store and still not one had stood out.

"They're all beautiful San," Quinn said, trying to get Santana out of the shop. "Brittany would like any of these," both Santana and Kurt glared at the blonde. "No? Okay, let's find the perfect ring."

"Yeah, Brittany deserves it," Santana quietly mumbled to herself. "There has to be a ring, and it has to be perfect."

Kurt laughed softly at the latina before turning around to look at even more engagement rings. "Come over here, there's a section you haven't checked yet," he said, pulling Santana by the collar. "If there isn't anything here then you could do the whole proposal thing and buy a ring with her."

Santana shook her head - to her, Brittany deserved more than that. She deserved the best ring in the entire world. She scanned the last cabinet in the shop, getting more disappointed as she eyed every ring. Kurt and Quinn watched offside as the latina got more and more upset.

Just when Santana was gonna give up all hope in finding a ring and walk away empty-handed and defeated, she found it. The perfect ring. "That one, that one right there."

Quinn and Kurt looked at the ring with her. "Oh my, that's beautiful," Kurt said. The sculpted ring featured ribbons of precious white gold metal that delicately entwined around the centre diamond gem. It was absolutely beautiful and Santana knew it was the ring for Brittany. "It's over a thousand dollars."

"I have the money."

"How?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"I've been saving since Brittany told me that she loved me."

* * *

 _ **6PM**_

"Where are we going San?" Brittany whined, pulling on her boots.

"We're going out," Santana bent down and tied Brittany's shoes. "Don't you worry your little head about where we're going," she smiled and then kissed her girlfriend's hand. "We're just going for a walk."

Santana knew exactly where she wanted to take Brittany. "Put a coat on San, it's snowing," the blonde reminded Santana - since she always _'forgot'_ to wear a jacket and always had to borrow Brittany's.

* * *

 _ **7PM**_

The had walked around New York for around an hour and picked up two slices of pizza's and hot chocolates. Santana took Brittany's hand as she turned the corner to the oak tree where she wanted to propose. The only lighting was the Christmas lights that had been put up by Quinn and Kurt to make it look more magical. "Aw, it's so pretty," Brittany smiled.

"Do you remember this place?"

"Of course I do," Brittany took both of Santana's hand and spun her around in time to the faint music - _'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'_ \- playing. "This is where I told you that I loved you."

"And then I freaked out and stopped talking for like ten minutes."

"Then you told me that you loved me," Brittany laughed. She could see that Santana was nervous about something and furrowed her eyebrows. "You look nervous baby, are you okay."

Santana took a deep breath. "Actually, could you sit down?" there was a park bench right in front of the tree that Santana gestured to. Brittany nodded and slowly sat down. "Um, this morning I didn't go to work. I went shopping with Kurt and Quinn. I went to buy something really special that I hope you'll like," Santana pulled the small box out of her pocket. "We've been together for four amazing years - with ups and downs obviously," she began. "And it was just last night that it occurred to me just how much I wanted to marry you."

Brittany's jaw dropped and she cupped her face, watching Santana in complete awe as she poured her heart out. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you - I wanna marry you, have kids with you, have grandchildren and grow old and grey with you," slowly she got down on one knee in front of Brittany. The blonde was crying at this point. "Brittany S Pierce," she opened the little black box. "Will you marry me?"

Almost immediately, Brittany started nodding frantically. "Yes, yes, yes," without even thinking, she took the ring and slipped it on her ring finger. "Sorry, I know you were suppose to do that."

"Hey, it's okay baby, it's okay," Santana said happily, also crying. Before she could stand up, Brittany knelt down on both knees in front of Santana and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you so much."

"We're engaged," Brittany brushed her nose against Santana's. "I can't believe you proposed."

"I was sh*ting myself. I didn't think I was gonna be able to do it."

"Oh, you're so cute honey. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 _ **25th December 2020**_

"Who's gonna win? The elf or the reindeer?" Brittany cheered on, watching her son and daughter crawl down the hallway towards the living room. Santana watched from the living room, recording with her phone.

Oakley and Holly Lopez-Pierce were twelve months old. When they got married in July 2018, Brittany and Santana talked more about having kids. Once they had moved into a larger apartment with three bedrooms - still in New York - and both gotten comfortable jobs, Brittany started to try to get pregnant. After three tries of IUI and then one try of IVF, she got pregnant - in March 2019 - and gave birth to twins on December 1st 2019.

Holly Marie looked just like her Mami (which they were expecting since they used Santana's egg), tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes and even had a slight temper when she didn't get her way. And she was also completely attached to her Mommy.

Whereas Oakley Jack looked just like his Mommy, Brittany (since they used Brittany's cousin's sperm, and him and Brittany looked like brother and sister), with his mousy brown hair, blue eyes, freckles and pink lips. He was the happiest baby ever to live.

Oakley crawled straight into Santana's arms, smiling widely. She lifted him up onto his feet in between her legs. He began to giggle when Santana tickled at his sides. "You're such a cute little reindeer mijo," she peppered kisses up and down his face. She unzipped his costume and blew raspberries on his belly.

His giggling only got louder. "Mami, no!" He cried out. She lifted him up onto her shoulders and stood up. She walked into the kitchen where there was still chocolate cake mix in the clear bowl. She grabbed a spoon and scooped up loads of chocolate.

"Don't tell your Mommy," she lifted him off her shoulders and sat him on the island counters. She zipped his costume back up and gave him the spoon. Immediately he stuck the spoon in his mouth and ate the chocolate all in one gulp. He left the spoon in his mouth, scrunched his nose and crossed his eyes to see the spoon. "Yeah, you're really cute," she kissed his forehead and took the spoon out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Brittany was trying to help Holly learn how to walk like her brother. She seemed to be a lot more lazy than her brother and quiet liked crawling. The blonde held her daughter's hands and walked backwards slowly. Holly took two steps with Brittany before stopping. "Good job baby girl."

Santana watched offside, holding Oakley in her arms. Brittany let go of Holly's hands and crouched down a few steps back from her daughter. "C'mon my little elf," Santana pulled out her phone, just in case something happened. But she laughed when Holly just stood for a few seconds, glaring at Brittany. "Walk to Mommy," she didn't expect Holly to actually do anything, since she had been so stubborn before.

Santana pressed the record button as soon as she saw her daughter take one step. "There you go, c'mon sweetie," Brittany held her arms out for Holly to walk into. She took a few more steps, actually smiling brightly. "Oh my God, you did so good," Brittany hugged Holly tightly when she walked into her arms. Santana completely melted when she saw Holly cuddling Brittany. "I'm so proud of you baby girl."

When Oakley saw Holly cuddling Brittany, he started reaching for his Mommy. Santana set him on the floor and he walked over to Brittany, hugging her from behind on his knees. "Ah, so many snuggles from so many babies," she laughed. Santana took a burst of photos of her wife and kids.

She hated Christmas eight years ago - she always thought that Christmas was stupid and that she would never enjoy it. But now she had a beautiful wife and two amazing kids, and one on the way - that was Brittany's last surprise Christmas present - and Christmas had become one of her favourite holidays.

* * *

 _ **9PM**_

And yet another Christmas had ended. Santana was placing her daughter in her crib.

Holly Marie. She was named Holly because holly was her and Brittany's favourite Christmas decoration. Holly was born just before Christmas and so it was only appropriate that she was given a winter(y) and Christmas(y) name. And Marie because that was Santana's mother's name.

Brittany watched over Oakley as he fell asleep in his crib next to Holly's. He was named Oakley because of the oak tree that her and Santana got engaged and confessed their love. And Brittany was in love with the name Oakley... And it was kind of a winter(y) name. Jack was his middle name - named after Brittany's father.

Brittany walked behind Santana towards their bedroom, holding her waist. Santana turned around and held her wife's hands. "Merry Christmas," Brittany whispered.

"Can I tell you something?" Santana asked as they both got under the duvet.

"What's up?" Brittany responded before turning off the light.

"I know we said we weren't gonna take the text until tomorrow, just in case it came out negative and ruined Christmas. But-"

"You took a test?" Santana nodded. "And what did it say?"

"I'm pregnant," the latina straddled Brittany's hips. "This time next year we're gonna have three or more kids."

Brittany smiled widely. She leaned up and kissed Santana on the lips passionately. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," Brittany rolled up Santana's t-shirt and peppered kisses up and down her abdomen. She slid out from under Santana and hugged her around the neck. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas."

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 ** _THERE'S A LITTLE CHRISTMAS AU FOR YOU ALL, THIS IS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER FICS; I'M NOT DEAD_**

 ** _ANYWAY, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS - MERRY CHRISTMAS - FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T, HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY SEASON!_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED_**

 ** _READ MY OTHER FICS ; I'M HERE, OLD FRIENDS, AND WE'RE A FAMILY (I AM DETERMINED TO UPDATE THAT)_**

 ** _I'M ON HOLIDAY SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE A BUNCH OF FICS WITHIN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!_**

 ** _thank you._**

 ** _soz for any mistakes._**


End file.
